


Personal Treasure

by Durinsbride



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durinsbride/pseuds/Durinsbride
Summary: He stopped and searched for words, lost in the brilliant, soulful depth of Jared’s eyes. Talk about gorgeous. Their color was indescribable and ever-shifting. Gold and green and blue and gray, and so, so sweet. On impulse, he’d bent forward across the cafe table and kissed him then, seeking and finding that soft, mobile mouth framed with sharp dimples, seeking the heat and sweetness he knew would be there, sighing in contentment when the softness of their lips met, brushed, retreated, and swept together again.





	Personal Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post on Tumblr: https://durinsbride.tumblr.com/post/187951440585/dreamsofaazadi-jensen-looks-like-a-rich-dude
> 
> The muse struck me and I answered. Just so much fluff, sweetness and romance. Abandon all cynicism, all ye who enter here.
> 
> This is a gift to the Tumblr user dreamsofaazadi.

“…please try to be on _time_ this year, darling! I’ve been dying to introduce you to Catherine and Ira Braun. They’re looking for a junior associate at their firm, and while I’m biased—“ 

“Mother, I’m very happy where I am,” Jensen gently interrupted, hoping to break his mother’s stride before she really got going on that tack. This was an argument that they’d had many times before. “I love my work as a public defender.” 

“And _I_ love your passion for such…virtuous work, darling, but your father and I had always hoped that you’d one day join our company. Make some _real_ money.” She added with a throaty chuckle. “We could always use a savvy lawyer on our negotiating team…” 

Jensen stifled a sigh and continued scanning through his closet for a tie that would work with his peridot pinstripe Dior, one of Jared’s favorite colors on him, because _it really brings out your eyes, Jen. I mean…**really**. Like woahhhh Jesus. S’like a kick to the gut when I look up and I see your gorgeo—I mean, do you **ever** look at yourself in a mirror?_

Jensen smiled in fondness at the memory of their first date. A first date of small, hesitant smiles and a thrilled beat in his veins as he listened to Jared rattle on because he was nervous, the younger man staring into his coffee cup like he wanted to dive in and disappear, brushing his shaggy hair from his eyes with long, elegant fingers. _I mean—of **course** you look at yourself! Why wouldn’t you? I know **I’d**…and why am I talking about your looks on a first date? **Christ** Great! Now I sound shallow. Like all I want is in your pan—_Jared momentarily choked mid-babble, struggling to reverse track. _God, why don’t I just shut up now?_

Jensen felt like his face was going to crack open from his smile, which got wider and deeper the longer he listened to Jared talk, as he watched the slight flush across the younger’s man (enviably high) cheekbones deepen and spread to his ears. 

Adorable. 

That’s what he noticed the first time he ran into Jared at the law library at the university downtown; a tall, slender, devastatingly handsome young man wandering the aisles with a hopeless, lost expression that was nonetheless completely endearing. Heaving a sigh like he was ready to throw in the towel, Jared had paused by the copiers and asked Jensen if he knew where the legal periodicals were, capping the request with a sweet, dimpled smile, and Jensen was just gone, because god knew he was a sucker for adorable.

But then his eyes dropped down to follow the open neckline of the younger man’s paint-splattered Henley, noting the shadow of defined muscle lurking beneath, the peek-a-Boo tease of dark, wiry chest hair. His throat went dry and he swallowed hard when he thought of all that lean, hard muscle just waiting for his touch under the thin cotton of his shirt. Nothing but miles of warm skin on that long, lean, gorgeous body… _God_, yes. Adorable but also _ridiculously_ hot.

So Jared wasn’t the only one wading into the shallow end of the pool on this first date of theirs, and Jensen liked the water just _fine_. 

He’d reached across the table then and took one of Jared’s giant hands in his own, giving it a squeeze, brushing his thumb across the younger man’s knuckles, dusted here and there with stray drops of paint, like multicolored freckles. 

_Jared_, he said, trying for casual, but it came out more seductive than secular, given the heated direction of this thoughts and the rapid beat of his pulse throat, _just breathe. Please just…_

He stopped and searched for words, lost in the brilliant, soulful depth of Jared’s eyes. Talk about gorgeous. Their color was indescribable and ever-shifting. Gold and green and blue and gray, and so, so sweet. On impulse, he’d bent forward across the cafe table and kissed him then, seeking and finding that soft, mobile mouth framed with sharp dimples, seeking the heat and sweetness he knew would be there, sighing in contentment when the softness of their lips met, brushed, retreated, and swept together again. 

Jensen felt like he was melting, finally complete and whole in a way he’d never been before, and Jared let out a whimper when he’d pulled back, snagging the younger man’s lips between his own, stealing a tender bite. 

_Wanted to do that ever since we met_, Jensen confessed in a whisper, loathe to break the magic of the intimacy surrounding them. _Ever since you smiled at me…back at the library..._

_Me too, Jen…_ Jared sighed, sounding enraptured and dreamy, _ God, me too…I lied about being lost. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you_.

And they bent forward to kiss again, and each press was sweeter and hotter and more promising than the next. 

“Jensen!” His mother snapped. “Jensen _Ross_! Are you listening to me?” 

Jensen blinked when he suddenly snapped back to the present, blinking his eyes as he was drawn away from the memory of that first, sweet kiss to the decidedly lacking present, where he was standing knee deep in rejected dress shirts and slacks, Gucci loafers and wool socks, all because he was trying to impress his boyfriend of six months (six months!) who couldn’t care less what he wore (or didn’t wear!). 

Because that’s the way Jared was—he truly didn’t care about Jensen’s clothes, his family, his background, OR his money—he genuinely seemed to like Jensen for himself. He wasn’t in any degree, just as he’d said on their first date, a shallow man. Jared was, in fact, the most thoughtful, compassionate, loving and imaginative man that Jensen had ever met. 

And now here he was, planning to parade his personal treasure in front of rich, bored socialites with tight skin and CEO’s with paid-for tans and sour martinis at the Saint Adalbert’s annual children’s benefit. He couldn’t imagine Jared there among them, so tall, handsome and wholesome, not a selfish or cynical bone in his body. 

Why was he doing this? 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have asked him…” he said, feeling his chest tighten at the thought of going to the benefit alone, without his tall, buoyant wonder beside him. It wouldn’t hurt to keep Jared away from those vultures, and it certainly wouldn’t kill him to spend a couple of hours without his company— 

“_Whom_ did you ask, is what I want to know,” his mother intoned in his ear, “You’ve been so _coy_, darling. It’s not like you to be so dashed secretive.” 

Jensen sighed. No, it wasn’t. Was he somehow…ashamed of Jared? Was that why he was so reluctant to talk about Jared with his family? With his friends? 

No—he answered himself instinctively, quickly. That wasn’t it. It was just—

He and Jared had been existing in this spectacular romantic…bubble…for the last six months. Just the two of them. And the more he realized that the more he was loathe to break it apart and let the real world intrude inside. 

It didn’t seem to matter how many hours he spent with Jared, what they did together, because every day he craved more and the same. It was getting to the point where he didn’t want to waste a moment more without him by his side. 

He lost his breath at that realization, feeling a funny sting in the center of his chest, a momentary pause in it’s beat. 

“Darling, are you there?” His mother sniffed in impatience when he didn’t answer immediately. “Probably dropped one of your Ear Pips, didn’t you?” 

“Ear buds, mother. Ear _buds_.” Jensen answered automatically. “And his name is Jared. My boyfriend, I mean. _Jared Tristan Padalecki_.” 

He didn’t know why he was announcing Jared’s entire name in such a formal manner, but it suddenly occurred to him that his mother and father didn’t know that he’d broken up with– 

“Wait, what happened to _Steven_?”

“We broke up, mother.”

“When did this happen?”

Jensen shuffled his feet, searching for the best answer. “Last year, mother, after the Christmas Ba–”

“During the _Winter Holidays_, Jensen?” His mother sounded positively scandalized at the idea. Huh. Just wait until she met Jared then.

“Yes. Mother, listen…I think I’m very serious about him. About Jared, I mean.”

“Good heavens! You’ve only just told me about this young man! I haven’t even met him!”

“Well, you will. He’s coming with me to the benefit tonight, and you’ll see him then.”

“The benefit? But I haven’t been properly introduced to him! I don’t know the first thing about him!”

Jensen smiled now, thinking of Jared’s paint-splattered coveralls, his long, long conversations about abstract artists, _such pretentious dicks, Jensen, full of themselves and selling bullshit to an entranced public_, constantly stopping to sweep his hair from his eyes, smearing paint on his cheek, gesturing with his brush to the world at large. _True Art, **great** art, makes you think AND feel, Jensen, with every particle of your soul. Down deep where the brush can’t go…_

Just like Jared himself.

“He’s an art student, mother…or, rather, an art _therapy_ student. He’s going to teach students with special needs, and I couldn’t be more pro–”

“Yes yes but does he have a proper _suit_? Good heavens, Jensen! A _student_! Just how old is this man? How will I–”

“Tonight, mother,” Jensen interrupted smoothly, as diplomatically as possible, determined to end this conversation once and for all, “you’ll meet him tonight. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have several errands to run before I go to pick him up. I’ll see you–”

“Jensen!”

“At seven, Mother. Love you.”

And then he hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 6:45 on the dot, as he’d predicted, Jensen arrived at Jared’s doorstep. He let himself in with his key, bracing himself for the impact as Jared’s dogs came bounding down the stairs, barking and circling him, licking at his hands and face as he bent over to say hello.

“Careful kiddos,” he admonished them gently. “Watch the suit. Now, where’s your Daddy?”

“**Jensen**!” came Jared’s cheerful, hearty bellow from the second floor, moments before the man himself came bounding down the stairs in much the same manner as his lovable mutts. “Jensen! You’re finally **here**!”

“Just as I said I would be,” he replied with some impatience.

Ignoring his dry tone, Jared rushed forward and threw his arms around Jensen, planting a big kiss on his cheek, wrapping him tight in his arms and pulling him close to his chest, humming and rocking them both as he squeezed Jensen within an inch of his life.

“I missed you!”

“Saw each other this morning, dude. Shared a shower, as I recall.” He pressed a kiss to Jared’s lips. “Remember?”

“Yeah…still miss you, though” came the quiet, sincere reply.

Jensen smiled and closed his eyes, basking in the spectacular warmth of Jared’s embrace. Man, did his baby know how to give a _hug_.

He pulled back, brushing Jared’s hair out his eyes, sweeping it back with his fingers. “Come on, sweetheart, we’ve got to leave now or we’ll be–

He paused as he got his first look at what Jared was wearing, taking in the totality of it, his eyes nearly crossing from the mix of red, beige, turquoise and yellow covering his chest, coupled with ratty black jeans and sneakers. It was…not very coordinated, and not very...formal and–

“What are you _wearing_?”

Jared pulled back further and smiled his megawatt smile, complete with dimples, looking so pleased and excited as he explained, “Like it? It’s my own creation! I call it _Meditations On The Heartland: a Primer_. Do you like it?”

“I…uh…”

“I can’t wait to talk about it on the way! Let me just grab my hat.”

Hat?

_Hat_?

Jared grabbed some kind of drab brown monstrosity of a pea cap, sliding it over and hiding his gorgeous hair, and when he was done, he spun around once in front of Jensen, posing.

“It completes the theme! So, how do I look?”

His mother was going to have a stroke, probably. She would never stop talking about that _disaster_ of a shirt.

“Perfect,” Jensen answered, walking forward and kissing his boyfriend once more, loving the press of his sweet mouth against his own.

“Just perfect, Jared.”

He held out his arm, ready to escort him outside and show off his love to world, and their judgement be damned.

“Perfect,” he repeated, leading Jared to their car.


End file.
